


Ten to Midnight

by Alexia_Bladen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, R76 Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Bladen/pseuds/Alexia_Bladen
Summary: In which Jack may or may not have to spend New Year's alone





	Ten to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_Greene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Greene/gifts).



> This is my gift for @transdracomalfoy and it was so fun to write! hope you enjoyed!

Jack Morrison did not sulk; no sir. The fact that he was curled up on the couch, pouting as he ate straight from the ice cream carton is completely irrelevant. I mean, could you really blame him?  
  
“How the hell do you _forget_ it’s New Year’s Eve?” Jack mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.  
  
He let out a sigh as he flipped through the channels on the TV, his attention not really drawn to any particular program. Jack clicked it off and dropped the remote at his side, a process repeated more than he would like to admit.  
  
Jack leaned his head back, slightly hanging off the sofa and shoveled more ice cream into his face; He guessed he had taken it for granted that they were spending the evening together, seeing how Christmas Eve was spent with Gabriel and his family over at L.A.; the trip took a good few weeks of planning and cleaning up schedules, but it was worth it, after all they’d been together for five years and the family hadn’t yet met him. It was about time. Jack was adored by Gabe’s relatives, gaining a quick “I told you so” whispered into his ear the second Mrs. Reyes stopped hugging the blonde.  
  
He smiled at the recent memory, dropped the spoon and wrapped his hand around the chain on his neck, a small pendant that Gabriel gave him as a present. The smile was shortly wiped from his face, he was used to lonely New Year’s Eves, never one for office parties and never really having a partner for the Holidays.

He’d grown used to being with Gabriel these past years, with someone he loved and chose to be around; his family not quite the best option, during his teenage years his parents had begun to take the night for arguing and being at each other’s throat so it wasn’t the best experience; after the divorce it was switching households and so he was either at a bar or listening to one of them attempt to show love which eventually delved into crying. He shook his head, trying to make the memories leave.  
  
Morrison decided to turn his thoughts back to Gabriel. He loved him, he really did.  
  
“C’mon, Jack, stop acting like a kicked puppy,” he frowned and wiped at his eyes, “it’s one night.”

One deep breath later he sat up and placed the now-almost-empty ice cream carton on the coffee table in front of him and stretched. He gave his face some soft hits to perk himself up, “we can do this, I’m chill, nothing is wrong,” he gave a quick nod and stood, not wanting to leave the ice cream out when he knew it was only going to liquify.  
  
After making his way to the small kitchen and placing it in the freezer he returned and stood behind the couch, taking in the surroundings. Immediately he regretted the decision, noting how empty the place seemed.

He placed his hands atop the back of the sofa and leaned his weight into it, hair slightly tickling his face, _“I need a haircut soon,”_ he thought; anything to distract himself. He glanced over at the wall clock and saw it mark 11:50. With nothing better to do he sat back down and turned the TV back on with a quiet huff. 

The first option was, of course, Dick Clark’s Rockin’ New Year’s Eve; how this had gone on for so many years escaped the blond. They had just finished sending off some artist that Morrison probably didn’t recognize (or could not be bothered to know), thanking them for the performance and now they were chattering away as the clock ticked down.

11:51

He heard a knock on his door; or at least he thought he did. He had already gone through the hopes of Gabriel showing up, but he knew that wasn’t possible. He refused to stand up and check the door since by the last time he did and found empty space, his sadness had grown worse.

11:52

His boyfriend was off on some business trip over in Australia, or something. Jack had stopped listening the second Gabriel said he had to leave on the 26th and would not be back until the 3rd, and that was if he got lucky. He remembered driving him to the nearby airport, a 15-minute drive that seemed even shorter to both men. He remembered hugging him goodbye and holding back tears.  
  
Gabriel had looked at him with a kind smile, taking Jack’s cheek in the palm of his hand and reassuring him he’d be back before they both knew it. One quick I love you later, the last boarding call sounded, and they separated. 

Jack felt like crying once more but the soft knocking noise at his door wouldn’t let him. He was convinced he was losing his marbles.

11:53

When the knocking became more erratic, Jack considered he might not be that crazy. Crazy for thinking that it was Gabriel, yes, but not crazy for thinking someone was at the door.

And indeed there was.

11:54

He stood up one last time, knot in his stomach, telling himself to keep his hopes dead. This wasn’t some cheap Christmas romcom where the handsome man shows up at the last moment with a bouquet of roses and an apology.

Slowly he opened the door.

11:55, the excitement picked up both on the TV and in Jack’s heart.  
  
The knot broke, and here was Jack, hand to his mouth holding back tiny sobs as he stared at the love of his life.  
  
Gabriel was panting, clearly tired from running from the airport. Gabriel had refused to wait any longer for a taxi which could have meant risking making it, and so he had said ‘fuck it’ and ran the way to Jackie’s apartment with luggage and all.  
  
Gabe gently tossed his bag inside the house and in one swift motion hugged his crying boyfriend.  
  
11:56

Jack held tightly onto the man and Gabriel easily returned the embrace.  
  
“I love you, Jack; I’m so sor-” Gabriel began but was interrupted by Jack lips on his. He smiled into the kiss, instinctively moving his hand up to the side of Jack’s face.  
  
11:57  
  
Jack separated from Gabriel with a smile on his face, “Shut your face. Don’t say sorry, just never pull this shit again or I will not hesitate to punch you.”

Gabriel chuckled and ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, “fair enough. My statement still stands, though.”

11:58  
  
“And which one would that be?” Jack asked, leaning into the touch.  
  
“That I love you.”

And with that, Gabriel’s hand dropped from Jack’s cheek and made it’s way into his pocket.

11:59  
  
He dropped to his knee and before he could even open the ring box Jack was already saying yes, dropping to Gabriel’s level and wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck, dragging him into another kiss. One where Jack was of course crying.  
  
12:00

“Happy New Year’s, Jackie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ending:  
> "Ok, but what if I was just bending down to tie my shoes?"  
> "I would've kicked you out of the place, Gabriel and you would have to spend the new year in the cold."
> 
> I had also considered being a total Grinch and making it so that Jackie had dreamt it all but that wouldn't be fair to him or us.


End file.
